


wind up toy

by worn



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Frottage, Light Sadism, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 09:48:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30019917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/worn/pseuds/worn
Summary: evil morty is still a kid who likes to play.
Relationships: Evil Morty/Evil Rick (Rick and Morty), Rick Sanchez/Morty Smith
Kudos: 13





	wind up toy

**Author's Note:**

> a rushed little drabble, please enjoy.

morty never tires of it.

making rick say whatever he wants, do whatever he wants, punishing him and seeing the look on his face. it’s still new to morty, wrapping the man around his little finger and leaving him hanging. maybe it always will be.

“say you love me.”

“fuck you, you little-- aargh--“

with a blink of morty’s eye, a shock is delivered through rick’s body.

morty could easily control rick entirely, but it’s more fun to break him slowly. eventually, morty knows he will succumb. this one wasn’t the most rebellious of ricks in the first place.

that’s why he was there in the citadel working in some trade. plumbing... or was it carpentry? regardless, it doesn’t suit a rick at all.

“i... i love you.“

morty wears an amused expression as he slaps the man in the face, hard.

“ugh-- why--?”

“because i want to.

and don’t speak unless i tell you to. we’ve been over this.”

morty climbs on top of him and kisses his neck, before nuzzling their faces together. it’s severe, morty’s touch. like he’s insensitive, hypersensitive, all at the same time - needing to take in the feeling of rick’s body yet unable to take in enough at once.

“don’t say anything. put your arms around me now.”

rick scowls and complies, wrapping his arms around the boy. 

he hates this. 

morty knows he does. he hates how affectionate it feels and he hates having to humor his grandson but he doesn’t have a choice, so morty will take and take and take.

take everything his grandpa never gave him before.

“feels good-- rick...”

morty’s embrace is very tight; deprived. his arms hold the man beneath him as if he were wrestling, trying to hold the man down, rather than merely hugging him close.

his entire body is responsive, rubbing up on rick, savoring the heat and sensation of his companionship.

“touch me... all over.”

morty commands it and so rick’s hands do so, wandering under his shirt, over his back, and oh god, he’s so starved that that’s enough to make him start moaning.

rick’s hard, poking up against the writhing body of some version of his own grandson, and he’s furious about it. his teeth grit together and his forehead drips with sweat in an effort to control himself.

morty unzips them both and pushes their cocks together, wrapping rick’s much larger hand around them both. there was a time when he would have paused and protested, but now rick wastes no time in getting to work and making his young master vocalize uncontrollably, sobbing from the feeling.

“say my name, rick, say it--“

“morty-- ah-- morty, morty, morty--“

“rick! rick--”

morty cries out his grandpa’s name thoughtlessly, as if it were the only word he knows, his favorite thing in every world, the sound which has pierced his very soul. 

most mortys aren’t like him. so calm and so cold. so the sight of him unraveling like this - it’s startling.

“shit-- morty--“

rick gasps his grandson’s name in abrupt surprise, like nothing else, at the violence of which watching morty, of having the kid’s name in his mouth, forces him to come.

forces him, always.


End file.
